La nouvelle
by Lyanora
Summary: La cloche de l'école primaire de Storybrook venait de sonner et déjà les enfants se rejoignaient au devant du préau dans un joyeux brouhaha. La classe des CP en particulier était en proie à une grande agitation. Il y allait avoir une nouvelle dans leur classe! "Les enfants, je vous présente Régina." /!\ One Shot /!\


Salut les Oncers! Me voici donc avec mon premier Os sur Once Upon A Time, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il soit un peu court. Je l'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes amie, qui poste également sur ce site sous le pseudo ShippingWarrior. C'est une fan incongrue de Swanqueen, donc on peut en retrouver un léger ici, même si vous verrez que c'est plutôt sous le thème de l'amitié.

Donc ici, pas de Ténébreux ni de malédiction, nos héros et méchants préférés se retrouvent à l'école! (Et moi qui bataillait contre les schoolfics... J'abandonne!^^')

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **La nouvelle:**

La cloche de l'école primaire de Storybrook venait de sonner et déjà les enfants se rejoignaient au devant du préau dans un joyeux brouhaha.

La classe des CP en particulier était en proie à une grande agitation. Il y allait avoir une nouvelle dans leur classe! Tous se demandaient à quoi elle allait ressembler. Est-ce qu'elle aimerait jouer au "héros attrape le méchant"?

Leur maîtresse, Mademoiselle Ruby les fit entrer en classe. Tout le monde aimait beaucoup Mademoiselle Ruby, elle était très gentille et très belle, comme la bibliothéquaire, Mademoiselle Belle.

D'ailleurs le petit Rumple, un garnement au caractère bien trempé, en était tombé amoureux. C'était la terreur de la classe qui aimait voler les goûters de ses camarades. Il se faisait alors sévèrement punir et passait ses recréations à copier des lignes... Dans la bibliothèque.

La petite Emma en était sûr, il en faisait exprès! C'était la leader de la classe, elle connaissait bien ses camarades. Elle était toujours entourée de ses amis: Blanche et son amoureux David, Robin, Clochette, Mulan et ce pot de colle de Hook. Il passait son temps à lui tourner autour, c'était vraiment agaçant! Un jour elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée en lui lançant la moitié de sa tarte aux pommes à la figure, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Le jour suivant il avait recommencé. Quel gâchis! Une belle tarte aux pommes...

Il était encore là ce matin ci, à fanfaronner.

"Un jour je deviendrais un pirate! Je parcourerait les mers et les océans à la recherche de trésors et je deviendrait riche!

-Pff! N'importe quoi d'abord! Ce qu'il faut faire c'est donner cet argent à des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin, comme le papi à qui il manque une jambe devant le supermarché!, rétorqua Robin.

-Et bien moi, je vous bas tous, parce-que mon papa c'est un Roi et il est très très riche, gros comme ça!", lança David sous les pépillements admiratifs de Blanche.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un grand silence se fit. Toutes les petites têtes se tournèrent en direction de la porte grinçante. Ça y est, la nouvelle était arrivée! Elle était assez petite, et brune, les joues rougies et le regard farouche.

"Les enfants, je vous présente Régina. Régina, bienvenue dans notre classe."

La frêle créature défia son auditoire d'un regard et murmura un faible: "Bonjour...

-Bonjour Régina!" s'exclamèrent les enfants tous en coeur.

La petite alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe et le cour commença.

Il y eut d'abord le cour de français, où Blanche récita parfaitement sa poésie, puis les mathématiques. Vers 10 heures, Mademoiselle Ruby annonça l'heure de la recréation. Les enfants allèrent jouer à la balle au prisonnier. Le ballon était une boule de feu lancée par la méchante Reine.

"Eh, regardez la nouvelle! Elle est toute seule."

En effet la petite Régina avait préféré s'isoler contre un pommier en fleurs.

"On va lui demander de jouer avec nous!" s'écria Blanche.

Aussitôt toute la petite troupe s'élança en direction de leur nouvelle camarade.

"Hé! Tu veux jouer avec nous?

-Non.

-Ben pourquoi? On joue au ballon!

-Ce que vous pouvez être stupides. Taisez-vous et fichez moi la paix!

-Bon... Très bien. A plus alors."

Déconcertés, ils partirent jouer ensemble. Ils s'amusaient bien. Tellement qu'à un moment le ballon échappa des mains de Hook pour atterrir violemment dans le visage de Régina.

"Aïe!

-Oh désolé!"

La petite, rouge de colère et de honte, agrippa le ballon et de toutes ses forces le lança en l'air. Il atterit en haut d'une branche d'arbre, trop élevée pour que les enfants puissent la rattraper. Blanche se mit à pleurnicher.

"Alors ça, c'est vraiment une méchante Reine!" s'exclama David.

A ces mots Régina tourna les talons et disparut en courant. Emma qui était restée silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure commença à faire mine de la rattraper.

"Non, attend Emma. Elle veux qu'on la laisse. Tant pis." dit Robin.

Emma regarda longtemps le coin de mur où la nouvelle avait disparu. Puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer en cour.

"Rentrez en silence les enfants! Oh mais où est encore passé Rumple?

-A la bibliothèque, Mademoiselle!

-Rah, c'est pas vrai! Merci Clochette."

Quand tout le monde fut installé, on commença le cour d'histoire qui dura jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Pendant le repas tout le monde fut absorbé par la découverte intéressante de Rumple: la bibliothèquaire portait des strings!

Seule Emma n'écoutait pas la conversation. Elle regardait ailleurs. En direction de la table où Régina mangeait, toute seule. Après le repas, la petite blondinette laissa ses amis et passa aux toilettes. Là elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. C'était la nouvelle, ses petits doigts recroquevillés dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle se retourna vivement en voyant Emma.

"Toi aussi tu es venue pour te moquer de moi? Va-t-en! Laisse moi tranquille!"

Emma s'assit silencieusement à côté de Régina et lui prit la main, puis elle partit. Régina regarda l'intérieur de sa main. Une chaîne en argent avec au bout un anneau était posée au creux de sa paume.

Au retour des cours, tout le monde remarqua le sourire de Régina, et à son cou, le collier qu'Emma n'enlevait jamais.

Mademoiselle Ruby expliqua qu'ils allaient faire des expériences scientifiques par groupes de deux. Blanche et David se mirent ensemble puis ce fut au tour d'Emma.

"Allez Emma choisis ton binône. Avec qui voudrais-tu être?"

La petite fille regarda un à un ses amis, puis elle se tourna vers sa maîtresse.

"Moi je veux être avec 'Gina."

* * *

Naww! J'espère que cet Os vous à plu et peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics les Oncers! ;)


End file.
